The migration of servers from one system to another, if it is to provide improved efficiency, better performance, or other features typically sought in performing a migration, requires an accurate assessment of the current server needs and the resources available in the new system. Often, the new system provides clearly superior resources in terms of central processing unit (CPU) capacity, input/output (I/O) bandwidth, etc.
Server migration becomes more complex, however, where the current servers span a plurality of technology platforms, operating systems, etc. More complex still is a server migration where the target system includes multiple virtual servers. Constructing a valid configuration for a new system requires a great deal of planning and often involves a good deal of trial and error. Constructing a valid configuration is even more difficult where, for example, the new system includes a system of blades and/or is intended to be “closed” or fixed in terms of its resources or where the migration of virtual servers to the new system includes limitations as to the locations to which servers may be located (e.g., particular virtual servers must or must not be located together and/or must or must not be located with other virtual servers).